de papier mâché
by kouette
Summary: [nightmare, Gackt, DeG un peu..., etc...] U.A. Risques de lemons dans la suite...


Titre : de papier mâché 

_**Auteur : **kyu_

_**Sujet : **euh… des visualeux… (faisons court, faisons simple, faisons vague )_

_**Genre : **U.A. (pour ne pas avouer que je ne sais rien d'autre sur cette fic moi-même…)_

_**Pairing : **hum hum… ouais, si on veut… on peut dire ça comme ça…_

_**Spoiler : **Bah si vous voulez tout savoir, lisez les paroles de la chanson "Adulte de papier mâché" de Mucc(album "6") et pis si vous comprenez pas ce que va donner l'histoire, bah il ne vous reste plus qu'à lire P_

_**Disclaimer : **Jamais je ne renoncerais à quoi que ce soit à part à mes dettes, mes devoirs, et mes obligations _

_**Déclaration de l'auteur** : invention étrange de moi… J'hésitais à y mêler le fantastique… Pis je me suis dis… voilà. Sinon, que dire d'autre? Je refuse toute responsabilité… Même si je devrais assumer et ben j'ai pas envie donc je fais pas…Fin triste en perspective…gomen _

kyu qui réfléchi à un scénario pour sa fic parce qu'elle sait pas trop quoi faire comme histoire --''' (au moins jsuis sincère…) et pis qui sait pas ce qu'elle va pouvoir faire de sa vie, et pis qui spose des questions existentielles, et pis qui s'éclate à faire une signature hypra longue ( 08/ 08/ 2006)

« de papier mâché » 

Allez, vas-y, je t'en prie  
Ouvre cette porte  
Derrière elle, rien ne te retiendra  
rien ne te protégera

chapitre1

oOo

Le petit brun était entré dans la pièce sans un mot. Il avait posé son doux regard sur le miroir sans teint et avait salué d'un geste de la main les personnes qu'il supposait être derrière. Il s'était ensuite assis à la table, tapotant des doigts sur le bois rugueux. Il s'était arrêté un instant, le regard dans le vague avant de se lever d'un bond pour se mettre à tourner en rond dans la pièce. De l'autre côté de la vitre, le directeur parlait avec son client.

- Je sais qu'il a l'air d'un ange mais c'est un vrai petit démon à l'âme pervertie.

- Je vous crois…

Il avait répondu sans quitter des yeux la personne qui marchait de l'autre côté de la vitre. Il semblait pensif. Il ne doutait absolument pas du fait que ce soit une peste étant donné l'acharnement que le directeur mettait pour le lui refourguer mais ce visage angélique le troublait plus qu'il n'aurait pu le dire. Le directeur fronça les sourcils.

- Je vais être franc avec vous Gackuto-san, je veux m'en débarrasser. Je vous fais un prix s'il le faut mais prenez le… Onegai01… S'il continue ainsi, il aura bientôt ligué tous les élèves de cet orphelinat contre moi.

Gackt éclata de rire devant l'air dépité du directeur avant de reporter son attention sur le jeune homme. Il avait arrêté de tourner en rond pour se rapprocher du miroir. Il sourit à son reflet puis posa un doigt sur la surface froide. Son sourire se modifia légèrement, semblant appuyer les propos du directeur et il recula d'un pas. Gackt sursauta quand, fermant soudainement le poing, il frappa brutalement dans la vitre. Mais il éclata de rire quand le petit brun recula brusquement, sautillant de douleur. Gackt se reprit avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le directeur.

- Je pourrais avoir une discussion avec lui avant? Seul à seul…

- Eto02…

- Onegai… Je ne lui ferais rien.

- D'accord… Mais vous ne changerez pas d'avis après?

- Je ne pense pas non…

- Bon, bah c'est d'accord alors… Mais pas tout de suite, laissons-le respirer un peu, et prendre l'air avec ses amis.

- Hai03.

oOo

La porte de la salle s'ouvre enfin. Je sors sans me presser, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Le client ne voudra sûrement pas de moi. Bientôt le directeur me convoquera dans son bureau pour me faire part de l'avis du client et de son propre mécontentement. Je lui ai probablement encore fait louper une affaire. Malgré tous ses efforts, il n'arrive pas à se débarrasser de moi. Il faut avouer que je ne fais rien pour l'aider. C'est donc d'un pas léger que je me dirige vers la cour, satisfait de moi-même. Alors que je sors à peine à l'air libre, je sens un bras se passer autour de mes épaules avant de m'attirer vers son possesseur. Je souris en retrouvant le contact des mains de Ruka sur moi. Alors qu'il m'interroge d'un ton inquiet, je lui assure que tout c'est bien passé. Les deux autres arrivent alors qu'il commence à passer ses mains sous mon tee-shirt. Je me sens frissonner. Ses doigts sont gelés. Mais je ne peux décemment pas lui demander d'arrêter, c'est bien trop agréable. Je ferme les yeux alors que ses doigts parcourent mon torse. C'est Hitsugi qui nous interrompt, me faisant ouvrir les yeux. Un sourire moqueur est installé sur ses lèvres mais je n'en ai rien à faire. Ça n'est pas la première fois qu'il nous voit comme ça et ça ne sera probablement pas la dernière.

- Alors Yomi, raconte-nous.

C'est devenu un rituel. Après chaque convocation dans cette pièce, ils me demandent de leur raconter. Cela m'amuse et je ne vois aucun problème à le faire. J'enjolive parfois le récit mais leur raconte toujours la vérité. C'est sur un ton enjoué que je commence à raconter mon histoire. Ruka semble n'en avoir rien à faire et laisse ses mains descendre sur ma ceinture. Puis sous ma ceinture. Alors que je raconte comment j'ai tapé dans le miroir, Hitsugi et Sakito sont pliés en deux. Les mains de Ruka, elles, continuent leur chemin. Elles commencent à défaire la boucle de ma ceinture. Alors que Ruka me tripote sans gène, je continue de raconter sans broncher. C'est devenu une habitude. Il veut me faire craquer. Et il finit toujours par y arriver. Ses caresses de plus en plus osées me font soudain gémir. Je ferme les yeux un instant. Ruka, satisfait de ma réaction vient mordiller le lobe de mon oreille. Je me laisse alors porter par mes envies et me tourne vers Ruka pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

- Roooh... Il avait même pas finit son histoire…

Mais déjà la voix contrariée de Hitsugi n'est plus qu'un murmure et je finis par ne plus l'entendre du tout. Je les devine qui s'en vont alors que je commence à frotter mon bassin contre celui de Ruka.

oOo

Il s'était installé tranquillement alors que le directeur avait envoyé quelqu'un le chercher. Il l'avait regarder tandis qu'il discutait avec ses amis dans la cour. Enfin… Avec l'un d'eux, il n'avait pas fait que discuter. Il avait été impressionné par le self-control du jeune homme. Il avait longtemps continué à raconter son histoire à ses amis alors que celui qui se tenait derrière lui passait franchement sa main dans son pantalon pour l'y caresser. Au bout d'un moment, il avait tout de même craqué et quand il s'était retourné, oubliant totalement ses deux autres amis, Gackt avait détourné le regard, ne souhaitant pas spécialement faire preuve de voyeurisme. A présent, il attendait. La porte s'ouvrit enfin et le petit brun et le regarda d'un air surpris. Puis d'un air profondément intéressé. Gackt lui proposa de s'asseoir en face de lui et se présenta, lui indiquant qu'il souhaitait lui poser quelques questions. Yomi acquiesça et s'installa en lui décochant un sourire à faire fondre un iceberg.

oOo

Il s'était installé et avait croisé les jambes. Son pied frôlait dangereusement ma jambe. Je fis en sorte de ne pas y prêter attention et encrais mon regard dans le sien. Posture provocante, attitude provocante, regard provocant. Tout ça n'était qu'un masque. Il ne savait probablement se défendre qu'ainsi. Je décidais enfin à lui poser une question qui me brûlait la langue.

- Comment réussis-tu à liguer tout le monde contre le directeur ?

Surpris pas cette question, il haussa les sourcils avant de les froncer pour répondre.

- Je leur dis la vérité. Je leur dis ce qui va arriver, continua-t-il en voyant que je ne comprenais pas. Je leur dis que les clients du dirlo ne feront de nous que des putes. Rien d'autre. Je leur dis tout ce qu'on devrait leur dire. Je leur dis qu'on nous ment et qu'on nous manipule. Ceux qui ne se rebellent pas sont ceux qui me disent parano…

Je lui souris. Il s'était réellement enflammé un instant mais repris son masque. Son pied se rapprocha un peu plus de ma jambe pour s'y coller franchement. Il semblait préféré ne pas parler de choses qui lui tenait à cœur et jouer avec moi à la place. Son sourire se fit moqueur alors que je prenais sur moi pour ne pas réagir. Sans savoir pourquoi, je décidais de répondre par la provocation. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien puis me passai la langue sur les lèvres sans lâcher ses yeux. Il rosit légèrement et détourna le regard. Je me retint pour ne pas rire, me levais et me rapprochais doucement de lui. Je posais un doigt tendre sur sa joue qu'il avait brûlant avant de me pencher pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille:

- Tu te trompes, tous les clients ne sont pas comme tu le crois…

Il recula brusquement à mon contact et baissa la tête pour ne pas croiser mon regard. En fait, il semblait que ça n'était qu'un garçon assez prude quand on se décidait à lui répondre. Je sortis de la pièce avant de me diriger vers le bureau du directeur.

oOo

Je reste un moment figé même après qu'il ait refermé la porte derrière lui. La seule réaction que je ne comprends pas est finalement la mienne. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas poussé mon avantage au maximum? Voir jusqu'où il aurait été capable d'aller. Jusqu'où _moi_ j'aurais été capable d'aller. Mais trop tard. Mes jointures commencent à blanchir tant mes poings serrent les accoudoirs. Je respire un grand coup, me lève et sort de la salle avec un air que j'espère neutre. Je vais vers la salle de cours. Pas envie d'entrer. Pour quelques minutes. De toute façon, j'avais l'intention de sêcher. Je décide d'attendre devant la porte. Quand la sonnerie retentit, je sers les poings et les dents. En me voyant, Ruka s'apprète à me sauter dessus pour me reprendre dans ses bras mais voyant mon air désolé, il interrompt son geste pour froncer les sourcils.

- Yomi… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui passe mes bras autour de son cou. J'enfouis mon nez dans le creux de son cou pour empêcher les larmes que je sens monter en moi de couler. Je murmure des excuses dont il ne comprend pas la raison. Il se crispe légèrement, tout cela l'inquiète mais il me rend mon étreinte pour me rassurer. Sakito qui vient d'arriver avec Hitsugi me demande la raison de ma convocation. Ruka m'éloigne de lui, les mains sur mes épaules. Je gémis. J'aurais eu moins de mal à le dire s'il m'avait gardé contre lui. Mais il me regarde avec insistance, attendant que je réponde.

- Je vais peut-être être choisi…

J'ai murmuré mais j'ai le sentiment que si je l'avais hurlé, ça n'aurait pas fait de différence. Les groupes d'adolescents qui discutaient ont arrêté brusquement de parler, se demandant s'ils avaient bien entendu. J'ai la tête baissée. Ne me regardez pas! J'entends alors des murmures stupéfiés. Oui, je me suis fait avoir! Et alors? Ça arrive à tout le monde de faire des conneries! Même à moi! Je relève la tête. Ruka me fixe avec effroi. Son regard se remplit de larmes. Je lui adresse un sourire désolé, me dégage de ses mains et passe un dernière fois mes doigts sur son visage avant de m'éloigner. Ne plus les importuner. Ne plus leur imposer ma présence. Ils doivent m'oublier. Je me suis planté en beauté alors je n'ai plus le droit de les voir. Ni de leur parler. Mon regard reste fixé sur le carrelage alors que je me dirige vers la sortie. Sayonara04 Ruka-chan…

oOo

J'étais rentré chez moi après un bref entretien avec le directeur. J'irais le chercher le lendemain matin. Depuis que je m'étais installé dans le canapé, je repensais à sa réaction et ne pouvait m'empêcher de sourire. Je voulais à nouveau le faire rougir. Je sentis soudain des mains se poser sur mes épaules pour commencer à me masser. Je poussais un petit soupir de bien-être quand le massage s'arrêta et Toshiya se posta devant moi.

- Où tu étais?

Je le regardais d'un ait surpris avant de laisser mon regard se perdre dans le vague et de lui répondre d'un ton mystérieux.

- Loin…

Toshiya fronça les sourcils, énervé par mes moqueries. Je me demandais ce qui lui arrivait. Ça n'était pas son genre de jouer les maris jaloux. Il s'assit à califourchon sur mes genoux, face à moi, et passa ses bras autour de mon cou.

- Hier, tu t'es pas occupé de moi… Alors aujourd'hui, je pensais que tu te rattraperais…

Je lui souris et il posa sa bouche sur la mienne pour me faire ravaler mon expression moqueuse.

- Voyons Tosh-kun… Tu sais bien qu'hier, c'était le tour de Die…

- Pourquoi dois-je te partager?

- Parce qu'il était là avant toi Totchi… Et lui aussi m'a partagé… Avec beaucoup plus de monde que toi… Mais pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas de sympathiser avec lui Koibito05?

- Parce que c'est mon rival.

Il hausse les épaules comme si j'avais posé une question totalement stupide.

- Non Totchi… Je ne veux pas créer de rivalité entre vous. Je vous aime autant l'un l'autre… Différemment, certes, mais autant. Jamais je ne te ferais ce que je lui fais, et jamais je ne me comporterais avec lui comme avec toi…

- Demo06… Tu veux vraiment pas me dire où t'étais?

- Je suis aller chercher quelqu'un… Qui vit là où moi je vivais à son âge… Un démon dans un ange… il est vraiment trop mimi…

- Un nouveau rival pour nous?

- Je t'ai déjà dis que je ne voulais pas de rivalités… Et puis je ne suis pas sûre que j'arriverais à le mettre dans mon lit, il m'a l'air de déjà tenir à quelqu'un. Mais ça n'est pas mon but… Enfin, pas pour l'instant.

- Et c'est quoi ton but?

- Tester une théorie… Par rapport à la pierre.

- Tu vas le laisser toucher la pierre?

- Je voudrais voir si, quand on évolue, le pouvoir que la pierre nous donne évolue avec nous. Et lui, il a des possibilité pour évoluer qui sont impressionnantes. Il veux savoir la vérité, et c'est ce qui compte.

- Il a quel âge?

- 20 ans.

Toshiya resta un instant interdit. Puis il siffla d'un air respectueux.

- Tu nous prends de plus en plus jeune dis donc…

Je souris doucement et il décréta que de toute façon, cela ne servait à rien d'en parler plus longtemps, qu'il verrait bien quand il serait là. Il ne demanda même pas quand il arriverait et commença à défaire les boutons de ma chemise.

oOo

Je me suis installé seul au self. Je ne veux que personne me parle. Je ne veux que personne ne me voit. Je me sens coupable. En partie parce que je suis presque heureux de partir. J'ai essayé de me persuader du contraire mais c'est un fait que je n'arrive pas à nier. Je vais enfin connaître le reste. Nous sommes tous enfermés ici depuis notre naissance. Nous n'avons pas la possibilité de communiquer avec le monde extérieur. Bientôt je serais dehors. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis si sûr de ça. Si ça se trouve l'autre n'a finalement pas voulu de moi. Mais je reste persuadé du contraire. Sans comprendre pourquoi. Je sens quelqu'un passer ses bras autour de mon cou par derrière. Je baisse la tête et ne dis rien.

- Pourquoi tu veux pas rester avec nous Yomi?

La voix douce de Ruka me surprend. J'avais pensé que ça aurait été clair pour eux. Je lui répond sans le regarder.

- Parce que vous devez m'oublier… Je ne veux pas te faire de mal Ruka. Je m'en vais…

- Mais pour l'instant tu es là non? Pourquoi on en profiterais pas jusqu'au bout? Tu as oublié notre promesse? Non, s'il te plaît, pas ça…

Ne jamais penser au futur pour vivre le mieux possible le moment présent. Ne vivre qu'au présent. Jamais au passé. Et encore moins au futur. Je me remémore notre promesse et m'en veux de ne pas me l'être rapelée plus tôt. Ruka a resserré son étreinte. Je sens son souffle sur mon oreille.

- Et puis tu sais, le fait de te voir loin de moi me fait plus souffrir que de t'y savoir…

Je souris à cette remarque. Ruka ne changerait pas. Je me lève, attrape mon plateau d'une main et lui attrape sa main de l'autre. Je vais rapidement poser mon plateau encore plein de victuailles à l'endroit prévu et le tire le plus vite possible dans la cour. Il me suit docilement. Je ne vois pas son expression. Est-il surpris ou satisfait de lui? Se doute-t-il seulement de ce que j'ai l'intention de faire? Alors qu'on approche du bâtiment de l'orphelinat, le bâtiment des chambres, je sens sa main se resserrer doucement autour de la mienne. Il doit avoir compris maintenant je pense… Je continue à marcher mais j'ose enfin lui parler.

- Ruka… J'ai toujours eu peur d'aller plus loin, je sais que t'aurais bien aimé mais je me suis toujours refusé. J'ai toujours été assez égoïste… Demo… Comme je sais que je vais partir, j'aimerais que tu sois le premier à me prendre…

Je sens que j'ai les joues en feu. Je me suis retourné vers lui mais je garde la tête baissée. Va-t-il se moquer de moi? Oh non, tout mais pas ça… Je ne supporte pas quand il se moque de moi, c'est comme s'il me plantait une lame dans le cœur. Mais lorsqu'il me fait relever le menton de l'index, il me regarde avec un air des plus sérieux.

- Tu es sûr? Tu ne fais pas ça pour me faire plaisir? Je veux que tu le veuilles aussi.

- Hai… Onegaï… 

Je sens les lèvres de Ruka se coller au mienne avec plus de douceur que jamais. Une douceur qui se veux rassurante. Doucement, il laisse ses mains parcourir mon corps crispé. Je sais que j'aurais mal. Mais si c'est lui qui provoque cette douleur, alors je l'accepte.

oOo

Le plaisir qu'il avait éprouvé se retirait lentement. Il ressentait un vide intense, bien plus plein que n'importe quel vide. Plein d'un silence trop agréable pour être éternel. Mais peu importe qu'il ne dure pas. Il était là pour l'instant et c'était manifestement la seule chose qui importait aux deux jeunes gens. Aucun ne voulait le briser. Ils restèrent longuement enlacé sur le petit lit une place. Ruka passant et passant encore sa main dans les cheveux bruns. Yomi posa sa tête sur son torse. Il respirait doucement. Les mouvements que provoquait sa respiration berçaient le petit brun. Il se résigna à rompre le silence qui les enveloppait.

- Arigatô07 Ruka…

Alors qu'il levait la tête, il vit que son amant lui souriait. Ses yeux pétillaient et semblaient habités d'étoiles.

- Dô itashimashite saiai no08…

- Saiai no?

- Hai…

- Arigatô Koi.

Le sourire de Ruka s'élargit et ses lèvres trouvèrent une nouvelle fois celle du plus jeune. Leurs sourires s'unirent. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Yomi regarda autour de lui et prit soudain un air inquiet.

- Hitsugi va nous tuer.

- Probablement mais pour quelle raison penses-tu ça saiai no?

- On a utilisé son lit et ça va pas lui plaire…

Ruka regarda à son tour la chambre. Avant de froncer les sourcils. Puis il haussa les épaules.

- On lui dira pas. Et pis de toute façon, si il veut, j'lui prête mon lit… Il refusera.

- Hai. Demo… Koi…

- Nani?09

- Eto… Ai shiteru10…

Ruka prit un air surpris avant de sourire et d'enlacer le plus jeune.

Arigatô tenshi no… Ai shiteru11…

oOo

Quand nous sommes retourné en cours, quelqu'un est venu me chercher. Je devais aller voir le directeur. Ruka me retint par le bras pour me donner un chaste baiser. Je lui sourit avant de suivre le secrétaire. J'attends dans le couloir à présent. Va-t-il enfin se décider à me recevoir? C'était pas la peine de me séparer si tôt de mon Ruka si c'est pour me faire poireauter pendant deux heures. Je tape du pied par terre. Tout cela m'agace. Il veut m'énerver. Parce qu'il sait que cette fois, c'est lui qui a gagné. Et il y arrive. Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus énervé. Mais je ravale tout cela pour afficher un masque serein. La porte s'ouvre et le directeur apparaît. Il me fait signe d'entrer. Je le suis sans un mot. Toujours mon sourire satisfait. Toujours. Comme d'habitude. Il me sourit lui aussi. Espérant que ça me surprenne. Mais je fais en sorte de lui montrer que son sourire ne me décontenance en rien.

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi Yomi…

- Ah oui? Laquelle monsieur?

- Tu es pris…

- Merci monsieur… Si vous saviez combien ça me fait plaisir…

Il me regarde en haussant un sourcil.

- Tu as perdu notre pari Yomi…

- Iie12. Je ne parie jamais monsieur, je ne peux donc pas perdre de paris.

- Enfin, tu as perdu notre duel si tu préfères…

- Mon but n'est pas forcément de gagner, c'est parfois de perdre de la meilleure façon possible… Et je n'ai pas vraiment tout perdu selon moi monsieur.

Il semble consterné par mon manque de réaction. Il se crispe légèrement, énervé d'avoir loupé son effet.

- Puis-je retourner en cours monsieur?

- Oui, bien sûr. Tu pars demain matin si ça t'intéresse de le savoir.

- Pas le moins du monde mais merci de me le dire quand même…

Je sors du bureau sans rien demander de plus. Je me dépèche de retourner en cours pour pouvoir me défouler sur mon professeur. Je ne risque plus rien de toute façon. Plus aucune menace ne pourra m'arrêter… Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça… J'entre dans la salle sans frapper et m'installe bruyament sous le regard assassin du professeur d'histoire. Il lève les yeux au ciel avant de se retourner vers son tableau et de reprendre son cours sans m'adresser un mot. Je souris. Puis je me penche vers Ruka qui est assis juste à côté. Je pose mes lèvres dans son cou et ma main dérive vers son pantalon. Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui mène la danse. Ruka ne peut s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri de surprise. Il se met à rigoler doucement alors que je l'empêche d'écrire et s'échine à rester concentré sur sa copie. Derrière nous, Hitsugi et Sakito parlent tranquillement. De toute manière, maintenant, si le prof se retourne ça sera pour nous engueuler nous et pas eux. Au bout d'un moment il se retourne, effectivement. Il pose son livre et sa craie sur son bureau avant de me fixer de ses yeux froids.

- Yomi, vos amours ne regardent que vous et je ne souhaite pas en entendre parler pendant mes cours, compris? Cela ne m'intéresse pas.

Hitsugi relève la tête pour répondre à ma place d'un air détaché.

- Mais honnêtement, Niikura-san, est-ce que vous vous intéressez à autre chose qu'à l'histoire-géo?

Alors qu'il foudroit Hitsugi du regard, je réponds à sa place, un sourire ironique au lèvre.

- Mais oui Hitsugi, il s'intéresse aux blonds miniaturisés… Au fait monsieur, vous avez réussi à sauter Niimura-san l'autre jour, derrière le bâtiment?

Plus personne ne bouge. Tout le monde se demande ce qui va se passer, et personnellement, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée non plus. Je garde mon sourire mais même Ruka nous regarde d'un air inquiet. Niikura-san n'as pas bougé, n'a pas changé d'expression. Il a l'air un peu plus violent peut-être. Mes mains posées sur la table ne tremble pas même si c'est la réaction qui aurait le mieux convenu à mon état intérieur. Il se redresse alors légèrement.

- Cela vous intéresse tant que ça, Yomi?

Je ne sais plus quoi répondre. Je dois continuer sur mon ton provocant, ne pas me dégonfler. Pas maintenant.

- Eto… hai.

- Alors non, je ne l'ai pas sauté. Enfin, pas derrière le bâtiment…

Un léger sourire vient s'installer sur ses lèvres alors que je le regarde sans comprendre. Il a dis ça sans gène. En continuant à me regarder dans les yeux. Personne n'ose rien dire. C'est Sakito qui interrompt le silence d'un ton respectueux.

- Toutes mes félicitations Niikura-san.

- Arigatô.

Il a dit ça d'un ton sans réplique. Il reprend son livre, sa craie et recommence le cours sur son ton monotone habituel. Ruka pousse un soupir de soulagement et me regarde.

- Baka13! T'es fou! T'as traité Niimura-san de blond miniature!

- Bah je me suis dis que nain jaune ça ferait un peu trop… je sais pas… Je préférais blond miniaturisé… Arigatô Sakito d'avoir tout sauvé…

- Fallait bien… Et puis je le pensais vraiment.

Un sourire s'installe sur ses lèvres.

- C'est vrai quoi, c'est quand même de Niimura-san dont il était question!

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire, les autres non plus. Je sens Hitsugi qui m'attrape par les cheveux et me les tire pour que je tourne la tête vers lui

- Me mêle pas à tes conneries la prochaine fois hein! Et pis comment t'as osé dire ça?

- De toute façon, ils peuvent plus rien me faire, je pars demain matin.

- Ça sera pas une grosse perte.

La voix du professeur nous a brusquement interrompu et de nombreux regard moqueur sont dirigé vers nous. Il nous regarde d'un air désespéré. Je lui sourit. Puis me retourne vers Ruka qui me regarde d'un air accablé. Je ne peux m'empêcher de demander :

- Ah bon?

oOo

Je descendait de la voiture. Toshiya avait tenu à venir avec moi pour une raison que je ne comprenais pas et qu'il refusait de m'expliquer. J'avais accepter. Die le voyant partir avec moi nous avait rejoins, refusant de nous laisser seul tous les deux alors que c'était son jour à lui. Quand nous sommes arrivés, le directeur nous attendait. Il regarda les deux hommes qui m'accompagnaient en haussant les sourcils. Je ne prêtai pas attention à sa question muette et lui demandai où était le jeune homme. Il nous proposa de le suivre. Il nous emmena jusque dans les chambres où il nous attendait. Avec son ami. Celui-ci lui enserrait les épaules dans ses bras et regardait les nouveaux venus d'un air de défi. Yomi souriait d'un air triste mais résolu. Sa valise déjà prête était posé sur le lit. Die alla la chercher sans rien demander. Son ami le lâcha alors et vint se planter devant moi.

- Vous prendrez soin de lui?

- Hai. Mais que comptais-tu me faire si ça n'avait pas été le cas?

- Je me serais jeté sur vous pour essayer de vous tuer.

- Je te signale que nous sommes en supérieur en effectifs et en taille…

- Je préfère être mort que de le savoir en de mauvaises mains.

- D'accord. Je te promet d'en prendre soin.

- Arigatô.

Il m'avait tourné le dos pour retourner vers le petit brun. Il l'avait longuement pris dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille que je ne pus entendre mais Die qui se trouvait plus près l'entendit et sourit. Il s'éloigna enfin et s'assit sur son propre lit pour regarder son ami s'éloigner. Yomi sortit de la chambre sans se retourner en serrant le poing. Il avança vers la sortie sans nous attendre. Il nous attendit une fois arrivé dehors. Tournant toujours le dos au bâtiment. Nous le dépassâmes et nous dirigâmes vers la voiture. Il nous suivit. Il refusait de se retourner. Quand il fut installé dans la voiture, il ferma les yeux. Je m'installai devant, à côté de l'homme aux cheveux rouges qui conduisait. Puis, sans me tourner vers lui, je lui posai la question que j'avais envie de lui poser depuis qu'on était sortit de la chambre. Je ne pouvais le faire que maintenant. La vitre séparant les passagers du conducteur empêcherait Yomi de m'entendre.

- Qu'est-ce que son ami lui a dit?

Le sourire de Die s'élargit, se faisant presque moqueur. Il hésita un instant avant de se décider à me répondre.

- Il lui a dit merci pour un grand nombre de chose et je peux t'assurer une chose. Ton cher Yomi n'est pas aussi pur que tu le croyais…

- Nani?

- Disons simplement qu'il n'est plus puceau, tu comprendras peut-être…

Je manquai de sauter sur Die pour l'étrangler quand je me souvins qu'il conduisait. De toute manière, il aurait pris ça comme un marque d'affection. Je me contentais de le foudroyer du regard. Il verrait ce soir. Même si cela lui ferait plaisir à ce moment là. En me jetant un regard de côté, il sourit encore plus.

- J'y suis pour rien, oni no, c'est toi qui m'a demandé de te le dire, si tu voulais pas, il te suffisait de ne rien demander du tout.

Je fronçais les sourcils et me retournais vers la route pour commencer à bouder. Ça serait à lui ce soir de me motiver. J'avais déjà hâte d'y être. Mais je ne devais pas y penser trop. La journée qui venait d'arriver promettait d'être chargée.

_A suivre… _

Voilà, finis mon histoire en une après-midi! Bon, d'accord, ça n'est que le premier chapître mais tout de même Je sais, les temps sont bizarres. Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai décidé de faire des trucs à la première personnes mais j'avais envie. Si ça vous gène, dites-le moi… Même si je ne suis pas sûre de changer tout pour vos beaux yeux P ET pis je dois vous avouer que je ne devrais pas être en train d'écrire cette fic normalement… Je devrais être en train d'écrire **l'Autre**! mdr mais en fait, étant donné que j'ai un poster de gazette dans ma chambre, je peux pas l'écrire quand j'y suis parce que je sens leur regards accusateurs dans mon dos --''''

kyu, la fanfickeuse qu'écrit à la vitesse de l'éclair… (et encore j'vais plus vite que lui ) et qui est contente parce qu'elle vient de se taper un petit racontage de life

( 08/ 08/ 06)

**Lexique :**

01 Onegaï : s'il te plaît (ou s'il vous plaît)

02 Eto…: euh…

03 Hai : oui

04 Sayonara : adieu (naaan! On s'en serait pas douté o XD)

05 Koibito : Chéri

06 Demo : mais

07Arigatou : merci

08dou itashimashite : de rien / saiai no : Mon amour (ai signifie amour et sai: beaucoup… mais j'allais pas traduire mon beaucoup amour parce que ça le fait pas --''')

09Nani: Quoi?

10Eto…ai shiteru : euh… je t'aime

11arigatô tenshi no… Ai shiteru : merci mon ange…je t'aime

12 Iie : non

13 Baka : idiot

**soutiens musical : **Mucc, Indochine et Green Day… (en boucle chaque Cd)


End file.
